


First Person Cursed Diaper

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult baby, Diapers, F/M, Fecal Soiling, Hypnotism, POV First Person, Scat, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Your girlfriend confessed her weirdest fetish to you while you were blackout drunk. Now that you’re back up, your quickly regretting last night decisions.





	First Person Cursed Diaper

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (diaper soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on my pastebin on 5/5/16
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's actually my very first story ever! It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

Oh, good morning honey! Nice to see you finally getting up sleepy head! How is my special guy doing? Did you have a good night’s sleep? You really crashed hard. That was some fun last night. All that wild drinking and partying… I’m so happy you didn’t think my fetish was weird when I mentioned it last night! Most boys would have been really weirded out by a girl who likes adult babies, but you took it so well!

Huh? You don’t remember any of that? Oh, I guess you must have been too drunk. Oh well! Even then, drunk you was really nice to accept that. It was even nicer when you volunteered to indulge me a little! Don’t you remember? We went to that weird lady’s shop and she gave us some very special diapers for you to wear!

Psssh, you think I’m lying? Dummy, you’re wearing one right now! Go ahead, tug away those covers and see!

Ehehehe~ Don’t you love it? That diaper looks so cute on you! Look at all those cute frills on it~ You look so good In pink! I’m so happy that creepy lady gave me so many of these weird diapers. Sorry I had to volunteer you in such an inebriated state, but I wasn’t just going to pass on seeing your butt looking this cute!

Huh? Why are you trying to take it off? Honey, don’t you remember? These are special cursed diapers! Once they’re on a cute butt like yours, they can only be taken off once you’ve made a big mess in them. And you’ll be doing a whoooole lot of that from now on, hehe! The lovely side effects of these diapers are wonderful too~

Oh honey, do you really not remember what else was supposed to happen to you? Well, I guess one of those other side effects was brain drain. I guess it’s already setting in~ While you’re wearing these diapers, your old life gets sapped away. Soon you’ll be as helpless as an infant! You’re going to lose most of the strength in your muscles until you can barely stand up straight. You’re gonna need a nice helpful girly like me to get you around. Oh, don’t worry! I don’t mind in the slightest. Couples make sacrifices for one another. You were so nice to become my little baby, the least I can do is baby sit!

It’s wonderful really! Now that all you have to do all day is lie around being cute, your bladder can go to work getting lots of pee ready for you to soak your nappy. I hope you like how much this curse makes you potty out of control. I can just see you now just suddenly-

Oh? Ahahahaha! Look at that! You’re wetting yourself! That’s so cute~! Go on then let it aaaall out~ Don’t worry honey. It’s only natural for a big baby to go when he’s gotta go. Hm? You can’t stop it? Aw, poor baby! The curse already got rid of your bladder control. Ehehehe~ I guess that means you’re my cute little wet baby now and forever.

Honey? Honey are you okay? Don’t cry baby! I still love you even if you’re a big baby! In fact, I think I like you a little more this way~ Oh no, you’re really bawling though huh? C’mon sweetie, it’s not that bad, it’s a really good thing! What if I rubbed the front of your diapy like this honey?

Mhmm? Aaah, That seemed to work~ I guess the part of you who gets hard as a rock when a girl strokes his cock isn’t going away. Wow, are you really getting this hard from a girl stroking your cock through a diaper? My oh my, you’re warming up to this quickly~ Say, what’s with the weird face?

*PPFFFT*

Oh my! What was… *sniff* Oh my goodness! Are you losing control of your butt too? Are you going poopy in your diaper? Aw sweetie that’s so cuuuute! You’re the cutest little boyfriend a girl could ask for. Making your diaper bulge and sag with a big mess you couldn’t possibly hold back. You’re my cute little messy boy!

Mhmmmm… Ohohohoho~ I can feel your cock getting even harder through your diaper. You’re giving in aren’t you? You’re growing less scared about giving up your old life and just want to be my baby boy. Go on then you little pervert, keep messing your diapers for me. Let all those silly thoughts exit your head as your push hard. Forget all those silly worries, how to dress yourself, that long vocabulary… everything except how to be my sweet helpless little boy~ I’m all you need now. Just look cute and smile while you mess yourself and get off to me fondling you through your diaper.

You really like that don’t you? Being stoked off by your precious girlfriend in a messy diaper is heavenly, isn’t it? Now, be a good boy and cum from being my messy little big baby pervert, got it~? Your life is kisses, diapies, and huggies now. I want you to spurt that old life away. Oooh~ You’re throbbing! You’re about to burst! Cum now sweetie. Cum away all those worries away and be my precious baby forever!

…

Ehehehe~ You look so cute when you’re cumming your brains out in a diaper. Can you even talk any more? Oh no, looks like that’s a biiiig no~ Don’t worry honey, It’s not a big deal anymore. Give me a big smooch and I’ll put you in a fresh diaper.

Aaaah~ Good boy ♥


End file.
